


Заветные желания

by Chedi, Fausthaus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chedi/pseuds/Chedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: События серии 4.08 "Несостоявшееся будущее" рассмотрены с иной точки зрения
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/William Riker
Kudos: 6





	Заветные желания

**Пролог**

— Уилл, просыпайся.

Голос, такой знакомый, более того, такой родной, раздавался совсем рядом, а Уильям Райкер еще крепче стиснул подушку руками, и в полусне покачал головой, не желая открывать глаз. Открыть глаза — означало окончательно проснуться. Открыть глаза — означало вернуться из сна, в котором так хотелось остаться как можно дольше. Сна, где все идет именно так, как Уильяму хотелось чуть ли не с первого своего появления на корабле под названием «Энтерпрайз».

— Уилл, я не могу не признать, что этот полусонный вид тебе безумно идет, но скоро предстоит важная встреча, а так как первую скрипку на ней придется вести тебе, то следует еще раз просмотреть документы. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои труды пропали даром? — голос раздался еще ближе, а легкое дыхание, что вдруг почувствовал Райкер, не могло быть просто полусонной фантазией. Как и поцелуй в висок, который абсолютно точно не имел права быть только сном.

Уильям Райкер подскочил на кровати и огляделся широко распахнутыми глазами. Он не мог понять, где он, все вокруг лишь очень отдаленно напоминало его каюту на «Энтерпрайзе». И книги, книги.. Они лежали повсюду. Два бокала из-под вина на прикроватном столике... Небрежно брошенная на пол форма, которая... Которая была совсем не похожа на его... И кровать, слишком большая для одного человека...

— Уилл, что с тобой? — сильные руки встряхнули Райкера, заставляя развернуться. — Почему ты озираешься так, словно никогда здесь не был?

Уильям на мгновение закрыл глаза и с силой вдохнул воздуха. Потом медленно поднял взгляд и с испугом, который не мог сам себе объяснить, взглянул на человека, от тембра голоса которого у него всегда пробегали мурашки по коже. На лице Уилла, который никогда ничего не боялся, сейчас был написан такой ужас, словно вместо друга рядом с ним на постели сидел худший враг.

— Капитан? — вот теперь к изумлению явно примешался страх и тон почти срывающегося голоса показал это как нельзя ярко.

— Капитан? — в серых глазах Жан-Люка Пикарда застыло непонимание. — Уилл, ты в порядке?

— Как вы... Как я оказался здесь? И вы... — Райкер вдруг понял, что Пикард одет вовсе не в форму и даже не совсем одет, поскольку на нем были только короткие обтягивающие шорты, словно капитан только что проснулся или наоборот собирался лечь. — Почему? Что происходит? — Райкер, как ребенок потер глаза руками, но видение Пикарда в одежде для сна, и явно обеспокоенного ни на шутку никуда не желало исчезать. — Капитан?

— Уилл, — рука Пикарда несколько раз провела по волосам Райкера, а Уилл, будто по привычке потянулся за ней, стараясь продлить это невероятное ощущение, что разлилось вдруг по всему телу. — Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Что? — Райкер пытался сосредоточиться, но выходило не очень хорошо. — Планета... Та дурацкая планета, на которой могли быть ромуланцы. Потом какой-то газ. И это все... А сейчас я проснулся и... И все не так. И даже вы, капитан... Все что-то совсем не так. И вы слишком близко от меня... Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, капитан.

— Адмирал, Уилл, — Пикард добродушно улыбнулся.- Со времени твоего полета на ту планету прошло двенадцать лет. С тех пор многое изменилось.

— Двенадцать лет? — Райкер в шоке смотрел на своего бывшего капитана. — Где мы, сэр?

— На «Титане». Твоем корабле, капитан Райкер. И по совмещению флагмане Звездного Флота, на котором держит свой флаг адмирал Пикард.

— Флагман? «Титан»? Адмирал? Капитан? — Уильяму Райкеру показалось, что он сошел с ума, и близость капитана словно подтверждала эту истину. — Ничего не понимаю...

— Мне придется многое тебе объяснить, но все потом. Сейчас мы отправимся в медотсек. Я хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в твоем состоянии. Думаю, одеваться тебе сейчас официально необязательно. Так что рубашка из шелка и твои черные брюки подойдут. Тем более до встречи с ромуланцами еще есть время. Но если все так, как я думаю, у нас возникли непредвиденные трудности. Но сейчас меня больше пугает твое состояние.

— А как оно пугает меня, — пробормотал Райкер, которого больше удивило такое хорошее знание капитаном его гардероба, причем сам он не мог припомнить шелковой рубашки среди своих вещей. Наверно, он все же сошел с ума. Или надышался того газа до галлюцинаций. Чертовски приятных, офигенно прекрасных, таких потрясающих по реалистичности, но галлюцинаций. И как же не хочется из них выбираться.

— Уилл, — Райкер охнул чуть не в голос, когда до его голых плеч дотронулись руки капитана, мягко обнимая и притягивая к себе все ближе и ближе, — я понимаю, тебе кажется все ненастоящим, но я рядом с тобой. И вместе мы все переживем. Как всегда, Уилл, как всегда.

— А когда началось это всегда? — прошептал Райкер, прижавшись к телу капи... нет, адмирала, и отчаянно молясь всем богам, о которых умудрился вспомнить, чтобы доктор Крашер именно сейчас не вывела его из блаженного забытья.

— Десять лет назад, Уилл. А может тогда, когда на «Энтерпрайз» перевели самоуверенного, привлекательного и чересчур заботящегося о безопасности капитана первого помощника, — прошептал на ухо Райкеру Пикард, а потом отпустил и своим обычным тоном продолжил. — Но все остальное потом. Сейчас к доктору. Я должен узнать точно, что происходит.

Пикард скрылся в соседнем отсеке каюты, которую вновь начал осматривать Райкер. Капитан Уильям Райкер. Звучало странно, необычно. Впрочем, так было всегда. Он всегда хотел, чтобы к нему обращались именно так, но когда слышал... Отчего-то это каждый раз звучало необычно. И особенно в устах Пикарда. А теперь он капитан. И судя по всему находился он в своей каюте. Которая была слишком роскошна для него. Нет, роскошна не то слово. Скорее элегантна и даже строга, но при этом уютна. Одновременно его и не его. Словно кто-то соединил несоединимое. 

Райкер смотрел на раскрытую книгу и невероятное количество мыслей одновременно теснилось в голове. Книги... полуодетый капитан... слишком широкая кровать... Столько нежности в голосе.. Поцелуй... Объятия... Реальность была настолько нереальной, что снова охватил липкий противный страх, а тело затрясло как в лихорадке. Внезапно настолько сильно заболела голова, словно в череп со всех сторон одновременно забивали гвозди. Райкер рухнул на постель и уткнулся в подушку, которая тут же стала влажной от слез, что потекли из глаз помимо воли. А еще через пару секунд капитан «Титана» закричал от боли, что стала совсем невыносимой.

  
— Уилл! — голос капитана, нет... адмирала слышался как издалека, а Райкер проваливался в темноту, и уже не услышал, как Пикард по коммуникатору каким-то сорвавшимся вдруг голосом вызывал медицинскую бригаду в каюту адмирала.

**Часть первая**

Слишком ярко даже для закрытых глаз. Первая мысль, возникшая после забытья поражала своей простотой. Голова не болела — значит теперь все в порядке. И галлюцинации уйдут. Исчезнут, словно их никогда и не было. Не было... Райкер почти в голос всхлипнул от какой-то безнадежности и непонятно откуда взявшейся тоски.

— Он приходит в себя, сэр, — голос был незнаком, впрочем у доктора Крашер могли появиться новые врачи. 

— Капитан! Капитан, как вы?

Глаза открылись сами собой, но через мгновение Райкер вновь закрыл их. И не только от света.

— Вам следует успокоиться, капитан, — тот же незнакомый звонкий голос, — у нас есть ответы на все ваши вопросы. Но вам следует прекратить волноваться.

— Уменьшить яркость света в медотсеке, — спокойный голос Пикарда нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим.

Свет перестал бить через закрытые веки и Уильям рискнул снова открыть глаза, но на этот раз он делал это гораздо осторожнее.

Это точно был не медотсек «Энтерпрайза», даже беглого взгляда на доступное пространство было достаточно, чтобы это понять. Это был корабль Федерации, без сомнения Звездного Флота, но абсолютно точно не «Энтерпрайз».

— Помогите ему приподняться, — руки врачей помогли поменять положение тела, подложив под спину несколько подушек.

Райкер еще раз огляделся: ни одного знакомого лица, другая форма, даже коммуникаторы на форме совсем иные. Уильям нахмурился.

— Снова головные боли? — синие глаза молодого человека, который судя по всему был в медотсеке главным, будто смотрели насквозь, отмечая малейшие изменения в состоянии Уильяма Райкера. — Это остаточные явления. Больше не следует злоупотреблять обезболивающим. Вам придется потерпеть.

— Нет. Все в порядке. Но я, в конце концов, хочу знать, что происходит! — голос не сорвался на крик только потому, что на руку Райкера легла ладонь капитана... черт, адмирала Пикарда.

— Игон, расскажи все.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Капитан, — от цепкого взгляда доктора Райкеру стало несколько не по себе. — Двенадцать лет назад вы были заражены вирусом, который произвел сначала незначительные изменения в клетках вашего головного мозга. Тогда доктор Крашер, применив некоторые новые технологии, обезвредила вирус. Но, как выяснилось впоследствии, она ошиблась. Вирус только впал в спячку. Годами вы принимали необходимые препараты, чтобы окончательно нейтрализовать вирус, но, как показали недавние события, перехитрить его не удалось. И он проснулся через двенадцать лет, нанеся ущерб гораздо более серьезный. С одной стороны действия вируса помогли нам окончательно уничтожить его. Но с другой стороны — он стер двенадцать лет из вашей памяти. И, к сожалению, я не могу гарантировать вам, что мы сможем хоть что-то исправить.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что я могу и не вспомнить, что происходило со мной после полета на эту треклятую планету?

— Да, сэр. Сожалею.

— Сожалеет... — Райкер невесело усмехнулся. — С тех пор как я проснулся на этом корабле, мне все больше кажется, что я с каждой секундой брежу сильнее и сильнее.

— Это неудивительно для вашего состояния, — Игон невозмутимо смотрел на мониторы, — после трехдневной комы вы наверняка ощущаете все несколько иначе, чем обычно.

— Три дня комы? — Райкер побледнел. — О чем вы говорите?

— С нашего последнего разговора прошло три дня, капитан, — голос Пикарда успокаивал. Но вся ситуация напоминала Райкеру какой-то театр абсурда.- Сколько времени капитан должен еще провести здесь?

— Нисколько, — казалось Игона удивил этот вопрос. — В данный момент его жизни ничего не угрожает. Но я обязан несколько раз в день проверять самочувствие капитана Райкера. И мы собираемся провести вам, капитан, еще несколько приемов препарата, чтобы свести возможные последствия атаки вируса к нолю. Но с памятью я ничем помочь пока не могу. Но не стоит отчаиваться. Выход может быть найден в любой момент. К тому же самое лучшее лекарство — это привычная обстановка и обычное течение жизни.

— Обычное течение жизни... Как узнать только, что обычно, а что нет?  
— Со временем все вернется на круги своя, Уилл. — Жан-Люк Пикард наклонился к Райкеру, помогая ему сесть. — И я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе вспомнить твое прошлое.  
— Адмирал, — Игон смотрел на Пикарда так же внимательно, как несколькими минутами ранее на мониторы. — Я хочу вас попросить хотя бы на несколько дней оградить капитана от его обязанностей, поскольку сейчас ему предстоит самое сложное: привыкнуть к своему состоянию. А также весьма неприятное осознавание того, что, возможно, он так и не сможет из него выйти.

— Вы задаете мне безумно сложную задачу, доктор Ференц. — Пикард выглядел задумчиво. — Вы сами понимаете это?

— Я обращаюсь к вам, сэр, поскольку никто на этом корабле не в состоянии влиять на капитана. И я не хочу портить свои с ним отношения еще больше, прибегая к своей врачебной власти. Первый помощник справится с обязанностями. И поймите, я не хочу, чтобы с капитаном что-то произошло. Мы все слишком многим обязаны ему, чтобы стоять в стороне и молча смотреть, как он пытается себя уничтожить.

— Ваше беспокойство делает вам честь, доктор. Однако не следует и вам забывать собственные ошибки. Вы великолепный врач и именно поэтому вам до сих пор доверяет капитан, вам до сих пор доверяю я. Ваш брат может вести корабль далее по запланированному курсу, но ему тоже нужно остерегаться ошибок. Второй раз капитан Райкер не сможет так просто забыть о некоторых событиях. А я помню все до сих пор.

— Я понимаю, сэр.

Весь этот разговор Райкер слышал, но как бы в полусне. Его голова была забита совсем другими мыслями. Странными, будоражащими кровь, и одновременно пугающими и притягательными. Одновременно хотелось верить и было до безумия страшно это сделать. Но рука Пикарда, по-прежнему лежащая на его собственной, заставляла сердце биться учащенней, а дыхание срываться.

— Капитан, вы можете вернуться к себе, — доктор Ференц провел рядом с головой капитана медицинским сканером и со всей внимательностью проверил результаты. — Через три часа я приду к вам и вы зададите мне все вопросы, какие захотите.

— Хорошо, — Райкер тряхнул головой, словно просыпаясь. — Скажите только, голова настолько сильно еще будет болеть?

— Могу с уверенностью сказать — нет, не будет. Но вам следует быть осторожнее и не пытаться постоянно вспоминать о том, чего вы сейчас не знаете. Перенапряжение сейчас для вас довольно опасно.

— Но не могу же я сидеть и ничего не делать! — капитан нахмурился. Пикард успокаивающе похлопал его по руке. — И кто мой помощник? Я должен знать, кто ведет корабль. А то мне все кажется каким-то театром.

— Ваш первый помощник, сэр, коммандер Эран Ференц, — от дверей ближе к постели капитана подошел молодой человек с такими же синими пронзительными глазами, как у доктора. 

— Я рад, что с вами все в порядке, сэр.

— Значит вы сейчас командуете «Титаном», — глаза Райкера прищурились — смутное ощущение опасности кольнуло где-то в области груди, а лицо коммандера показалось вдруг таким знакомым. Ференц выдержал пристальный взгляд если не с трудом, то весьма близко к подобному состоянию. — Я хочу, чтобы вы докладывали мне обо всем, что происходит на корабле каждые восемь часов, коммандер. Я хочу знать все, что происходит сейчас, если пока не в состоянии узнать, что было раньше. Командуйте кораблем дальше, как вы делали это во время событий, что начались три дня назад, но я не собираюсь и далее оставаться в неведении.

— Слушаюсь, капитан, — коммандер коротко кивнул и немедленно вышел.

— Вам нужно вернуться к себе и отдохнуть, — спокойно, то тем не менее настойчиво, проговорил Игон. — Как я уже говорил, самое лучшее лекарство — это обычное течение жизни.

— Хорошо. Я возвращаюсь к себе, — Райкер улыбнулся, увидев, как на постель ему положили черную шелковую рубашку и черные же брюки. — Надо действительно вернуться и мне сейчас плевать, что все вокруг мне кажется сном. Сейчас я не желаю просыпаться, — последние слова Райкер прошептал, глядя на то, как появляется донельзя знакомая, спокойная и открытая, улыбка на губах адмирала Пикарда.

Капитан передвинулся ближе к краю кровати с явным намерением встать. Чуть нахмурившись, Райкер подтянул к себе брюки, отрицательно покачав головой одному из сотрудников медотсека, что подошел предложить свою помощь. Несмотря на то, что голова немедленно отозвалась на последующие действия Уильяма легким головокружением, он с некоторым трудом, но самостоятельно сумел надеть на себя брюки. После этого справиться с пуговицами на шелковой рубашке оказалось проще простого. 

Райкер спустил ноги на пол, наклонившись, натянул на ноги легкие туфли, что стояли рядом с кроватью и на минуту прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. После небольшого отдыха капитан резко встал, с огромным трудом удержав при этом равновесие. Действительность отреагировала невероятными акробатическими этюдами кружащегося вокруг капитана медотсека и всех, кто в нем находился, заставляя вспомнить безумные атракционы, что когда-то были так популярны на Земле. Ноги предательски задрожали, грозя не удержать тело.

— Вам точно не нужна помощь? — Игон с некоторым страхом смотрел на пошатывающегося капитана, и на мгновение он перевел взгляд на Пикарда и изумленно распахнул глаза: адмирал стоял, не делая ни одного движения в сторону Райкера, наблюдая за всем происходящим со стороны, спокойно скрестив руки на груди. И только серые глаза следили внимательно, не упуская не единой мелочи. Игон снова взглянул на капитана. Уильям Райкер между тем сумел побороть слабость своего тела и широко улыбался этому обстоятельству. Капитан осторожно сделал шаг, потом еще один и с явным лукавством посмотрел на адмирала. Тот улыбнулся в ответ. А Игон мог поклясться, что совсем не разговаривая эти двое умудрились рассказать друг другу столько, сколько иные не вместят и в три дня непрерывных бесед. Впрочем, тех, кто хоть немного знал этих людей, подобное не должно было удивлять. 

— Капитан, я не сомневаюсь в ваших силах, — Игон сделал последнюю попытку воззвать к рассудку Райкера, делающую Ференцу честь как врачу, заботящемуся о своем пациенте, — но вы абсолютно уверены, что дойдете до каюты самостоятельно? 

— Доктор Ференц, — Пикард заговорил прежде, чем с губ Райкера сорвался резкий ответ, который, судя по злому блеску в глазах капитана содержал бы мало приятного для старшего корабельного врача, — иногда следует более доверять своим пациентам и их силам.

— Я справлюсь, доктор, — Райкер явно заставил себя улыбнуться, — но не забывайте о своем обещании. Жду вас в назначенное время у себя.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Уильям медленно, но достаточно твердо покинул медотсек, даже не оглянувшись ни на кого более.

— Я снова совершил ошибку, сэр? — Игон посмотрел вслед Райкеру и развернулся к Пикарду. 

— Вы умный человек, доктор Ференц. Не задавайте мне вопросов, ответы на которые вам так хорошо известны.

С этими словами вслед за капитаном покинул медотсек и адмирал.  
Райкер медленно шел по коридору. Какое-то странное чувство, от которого никуда невозможно было подеваться, охватывало все существо капитана «Титана»: все вокруг одновременно было так знакомо, но все равно выглядело чужим. Странным. Ненастоящим. Словно закинуло в чужой сон. Но в этом сне вдруг обнаружились все твои желания выполненными. Как в детских сказках. Двойственность собственных ощущений мешала нормально мыслить и пугала до такой степени, что хотелось влезть под одеяло и закрыть глаза. Но в тоже время даже подумать об этом казалось кощунством. Ведь...

— Уилл, — негромкий спокойный голос заставил остановиться.

— Капитан..., — Райкер осекся. — Простите, я никак не могу привыкнуть. 

— Со временем ты вспомнишь все. 

— Вы так верите в это?

— А почему бы нет? — Пикард кивнул в ответ на приветствие проходящего мимо энсина и продолжил, — почему я должен не верить в это? Как еще, если не памятью, пусть и скрытой где-то в глубине тебя, объяснить тот факт, что ты ни разу не ошибся и вывел нас прямо к турболифту?  
Райкер удивленно остановился. Действительно, он совершенно не задумываясь шел правильным путем и даже ни разу не усомнившись, а правильно ли он идет.

— А каюта, где я живу, находится на девятой палубе, как и у всех старших офицеров «Титана». — Райкер на мгновение замолчал, а потом несколько растерянно продолжил. — Я знаю это, но я не помню. И эта ситуация меня раздражает.

— Со временем все придет в норму, — двери турболифта открылись, пропуская людей. — Девятая палуба.

— Я хочу услышать ответ лишь на один свой вопрос, сэр, — Райкер протянул руку и коснулся ладони адмирала.- Обещайте, что когда я наберусь смелости вам его задать, вы ответите мне предельно откровенно.

— Разумеется, — Пикард провел пальцами по щеке Райкера и у того на мгновение перехватило дыхание. — Я никогда ничего от тебя не смогу скрывать. Потому что больше на подобное у меня нет права.

**Часть вторая**

— В турболифте мне снова показалось, что я попал в собственный сон, в мечты. В нем было так тихо, что эту тишину можно было собрать и унести с собой. И вы тоже молчали. Я чувствовал себя потерянным, хотя мне стоило лишь протянуть руку и я бы ощутил ваше тепло. — Райкер остановился у столика, на котором стояли пустые бокалы и провел по тонкому стеклу пальцами. — Мне было не по себе. 

— Ты испугался? — Пикард подошел сзади так близко, что Уилл невольно отшатнулся. — Ты и сейчас боишься. Только я не могу понять, чего ты боишься сильнее — проснуться где-то далеко от меня или понять, что вокруг тебя та реальность, в которой все не так, как было много лет назад. Я не могу представить, что ты сейчас испытываешь. Но ты должен поверить в то, что я рядом и готов помочь тебе справится с любыми трудностями. Я поддержу тебя. Ты можешь спросить меня обо всем. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, что произошло за столько лет, потому что это касается и меня. Но сейчас мои желания не в счет. Сначала ты должен поправиться. Я прошу только об одном — не отталкивай от себя собственные ощущения, ведь они помогут тебе понять многое. Начни дышать полной грудью. Оглянись. Прислушайся к себе.

— Я пытаюсь! Я все слышу и вижу, но не верю! Простите меня, я просто этому не верю, — Райкер тяжело вздохнул, дорога в каюту отняла довольно много сил, и уселся на кровать. На необычно большую кровать в своей каюте и провёл по одеялу рукой. Ещё одна странность его сегодняшнего существования — он предпочитал другое постельное бельё. Из новейших нановолокон, андорианского производства, «умное», подстраивающееся под нужды владельца. Здесь же лежал традиционный земной лён, безусловно, комфортный, но очень и очень консервативный.

— Я и забыл, что признаться в своих чувствах тебя заставила лишь угроза моей жизни и моему рассудку.

Тонкие, длинные пальцы огладили, приподняли лицо за подбородок, мягко принуждая посмотреть в глаза. Большой палец адмирала прошёлся в невесомой ласке по нижней губе, а потом Пикард сел рядом. Уилл вздрогнул. Как же он всегда этого хотел, мечтал, не смея надеяться, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт. 

— Успокойся Уилл, я рядом, я никуда больше не исчезну. Я же тебе обещал. Тогда и обещаю сейчас.

Опытная и твёрдая рука скользнула вниз в безошибочном и очень уверенном жесте, задержалась на шее, согревая теплом, возбуждая и вызывая сотни ощущений, продолжила свой путь вниз по ключице, груди к животу, поднимая волну возбуждения. Адмирал точно знал, на какие нужно жать точки, до каких мест дотрагиваться. И самоё главное как. С какой силой и давлением. Словно изучил тело Райкера наизусть. Требовательная ладонь оказалась внизу, и он не смог себя заставить её остановить, хотя прекрасно осознавал, куда она движется. В паху уже всё было твёрдо и горячо, пульсировало от прихлынувшей крови. Само прикосновение заставило невольно задохнуться, задышать чаще, сбиваясь с ритма и нетерпеливо прижиматься, чтобы усилить контакт, чтобы поверить в происходящее. Райкер чувствовал, как его повело навстречу, как его скрутило внутри от жгучего непреодолимого желания. Ему захотелось закричать, честно предупредить, что он дальше так не выдержит и совершит какую-нибудь безумную глупость, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Огромным усилием воли он ещё мог усмирять животные инстинкты. Впору было умолять о пощаде.

— До сих пор не могу привыкнуть, что ты так реагируешь на мои прикосновения, мой прекрасный Уилл Райкер. Мой Первый. Мой единственный. Каждый раз это просто сплошное безумие. Такое приятное и завораживающее сумасшествие. В моём-то возрасте...

Тонкие насмешливые губы оказались совсем рядом. Так близко, что Уилл ощущал дыхание на своём лице. Запах бывшего капитана, а теперь адмирала за столько лет ничуть не изменился. Смесь бергамота, чёрного чая, сандалового дерева и озона. Пальцы внизу ласкали, они казалось, обжигали через ткань. И, в конце концов, выдержка отказала Райкеру, он резким движением притянул капитана к себе. Теперь он вёл в этой восхитительной игре, теперь он вёл в поцелуе, утверждая своё право на этого человека, умело подавляя ответную инициативу, чуть ли не насилуя чужой рот, прикусывая губы, исследуя новую территорию. А потом быстрым движением, чтобы не позволить себе и ему передумать, опрокинул любовника на кровать. Он знал, что теперь вряд ли сможет остановиться. Даже если последует такая просьба. Или приказ. Слишком долгое ожидание. Слишком большие надежды.

Одежда мешала, ужасно раздражало её наличие, хотелось уже прижаться к обнажённой коже, чувствовать ответные реакции, ощутить свою власть над этим сильным телом, сделать его своим, оставить свои метки, свой запах. Пометить свою территорию, чтобы никто не посмел посягнуть.

— За десять лет я успел и забыть каким ты можешь быть собственником, если думаешь, что у тебя что-то отбирают.  
Жан-Люк приглушённо рассмеялся и помог избавиться от своей безжалостно разорванной формы, наспех сдёрнутых брюк и рубашки Райкера, белья, а потом громко во весь голос застонал от удовольствия. Губы Райкера бесстыдно прижались к паху Пикарда, вбирая в себя возбуждённую плоть. Её запах, её вкус. Язык жадно лизал, не пропуская ни одной впадинки, ни одной венки, играл головкой, дразнил уздечку, постоянно возвращаясь к сочившемуся смазкой отверстию. Адмирал оказался порывистым и нетерпеливым, он вздрагивал при каждом движении языка, иногда резко дёргал за волосы, прижимался сильнее, норовил податься вперёд бёдрами, чтобы войти поглубже, приходилось его слегка придерживать. И тогда Пикард начал ругаться на французском, и весьма грязно. И Райкер откуда-то знал, что эти неприличные словечки вылетали изо рта многоуважаемого адмирала практически неосознанно, и адмирал снова будет краснеть, когда после полученного удовольствия Райкер потребует перевода. Но Уилл хотел намного больше — стать единым целым с Пикардом, слиться и сделать его своим окончательно. Он выпустил возбуждённую плоть изо рта, с трудом игнорируя стон разочарования, скользнул вперёд, накрывая собой, вплавляясь каждой своей клеткой, притираясь почти грубо, заставляя раздвинуть ноги и ощущая ответную дрожь. Одной рукой обнимал, не отпуская от себя, другой ласкал внизу, спускаясь всё ниже от мошонки к яичкам, по промежности к кольцу мышц, дразня и слегка проникая внутрь. Он хотел, страстно хотел обладать, но не смел, не мог просить об этом. А потом чуть не сошёл с ума, когда уверенная рука Пикарда твёрдо направила его член внутрь своего тела. Уилл застонал от боли и наслаждения, заполняя собой, войдя сразу и полностью, и теперь был сосредоточен только на толчках и упругом жаре, сдавливающем ствол. Жарко и нечем дышать, но он двигался, двигался, двигался, ощущая сильные пальцы у себя на спине безжалостно впившиеся в плечи и требующие ещё и ещё. И ноги у себя на талии, прижимающие как можно теснее.

— Сильнее, Уилл. Ну!

И Райкер резко подался вперёд, буквально впечатывая любовника в кровать. Он не мог насытиться ощущением обладания и полной власти, было недостаточно, было слишком мало, но выдержка его подвела, так сильно он этого хотел и желал, и он быстро и бурно кончил глубоко внутри. И даже после наивысшего наслаждения, не желая выходить, благодарно прижимался, целуя бьющуюся жилку на виске. Только вот Пикард был ещё твёрд и возбуждён. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Уилл. — Прости, я думал только о себе.   
Пикард тихо рассмеялся. 

— Всё хорошо. Мы ведь никуда не торопимся.

Но Уилл не был так уверен. Он снова спустился губами вниз, по груди и животу. Снова вобрал в себя возбуждённую плоть, принимая её полностью. Хватило пары влажных тугих движений губами, и адмирал выгнулся, излился, громко выругался на французском от избытка чувств. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Райкер пристроил голову на животе любовника, крепко обнял, наслаждаясь теплом. Он думал, что никогда не услышит эти слова от капитана. Никогда. Сердце выскакивало из груди. Он прижался сильнее.

— Я люблю вас Жан-Люк Пикард. Я всегда любил только вас.

— Я не должен был заставлять тебя, — адмирал провел рукой по голове Райкера, — ты болен.

— А вы воспользовались своим служебным положением — тихо рассмеялся капитан «Титана», — вам должно быть стыдно, сэр.

— Иди сюда! — Пикард притянул Райкера к себе и мягко поцеловал в губы. — Укладывайся и попробуй уснуть. Ты же помнишь, что сказал доктор — тебе нельзя много напрягаться. Нам не миновать его упреков, если он узнает, что мы с такой радостью нарушили все его предписания.

— Я не верю, что и раньше прислушивался к его советам, — Уилл подтянул подушку повыше и устроился поудобнее, развернувшись так, чтобы видеть адмирала. — Кажется, у нас с ним весьма натянутые отношения. 

— Ты прав, Уилл. Игон старается как можно меньше попадаться тебе на пути.

— У него есть основания избегать меня?

— Да, — адмирал стал серьезным. — Но больше я не хочу с тобой говорить ни о чем, что происходило на корабле раньше. Тебе нужен отдых.

— Не следует так опасаться за меня, — Уилл произнес эти слова несколько обиженно, — я просто чего-то не помню, но меня же не разбил паралич и я не сошел с ума. По крайней мере, вы убеждали меня в этом таким способом, что сумасшествием было бы не поверить вам, а вот это уже совершенно невозможно. Я всегда доверял вам больше, чем себе. И я... Я...

— Ты в порядке, Уилл? — адмирал встревоженно посмотрел на Райкера.

— Со мной все нормально, — Уилл с трудом держал глаза открытыми, — я просто так сильно захотел спать, что у меня нет никаких сил бороться со сном. А я ведь хотел спросить у вас еще о нескольких вещах.

— Успеешь, — Пикард улыбнулся. — А сейчас поспи.

— Вы ведь никуда не исчезнете, сэр? — глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Никуда. Вам не повезло, капитан, вы влюбились в человека, который никогда не сумеет вас оставить. Когда ты вспомнишь, сколько нам пришлось пережить, чтобы быть сейчас вместе, ты больше никогда не будешь задавать этот вопрос.

Голос Пикарда успокаивал. Уилл, уже в полудреме, придвинулся к адмиралу так близко, что чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. И не смог удержать стон восторга, когда рука Пикарда погладила его по волосам. После этого капитан «Титана» провалился в сон.

**Часть третья**

— Вам лучше зайти попозже, — голос адмирала был тихим, но твердым, — он спит, и я не желаю, чтобы его беспокоили.

— С капитаном все в порядке? — а вот сейчас и в голосе доктора Ференца можно было различить неподдельное беспокойство.

— В полном, Игон. Намного лучше, чем когда вы применили свои знания не по назначению, — тон, с которым были произнесены эти слова, можно было без преувеличения назвать ледяным. 

— Вы никогда не простите меня, да? — Игон с силой выдохнул. — Вы ведь не такой, как капитан. Он тоже не особо умеет прощать, но умеет закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не было. А вы, сэр...

— Я ничего не забываю, Игон. И с какой стати я должен это делать. Ваша глупая попытка помочь вашему брату чуть не обернулась настоящей катастрофой. И не только для меня. Уильям Райкер важен для многих. От него зависит слишком многое. А вы чуть не уничтожили его. И если бы не капитан, вас уже не было бы на борту «Титана», а у Эрана не осталось бы никакой надежды продвинуться вверх и когда-нибудь стать капитаном собственного корабля. Вот какую услугу вы чуть не оказали собственному брату.

— Я не знал, что так произойдет, — голос Игона уже не напоминал того уверенного в своей правоте главного корабельного врача, — я ошибся. И я не знал, сэр, какие отношения связывают вас и капитана. Иначе я бы не посмел... 

— Вы отказали бы брату? — усмехнулся Пикард. — Я не верю вам. Но капитан поверил. И знаете, что вас спасло? Не то, что вы исправили свою ошибку, спасая капитана Райкера. И даже не ваш медицинский талант. А смелость, с которой вы во всем признались капитану позже. Вы ничего не скрыли, хотя прекрасно понимали, что вам грозит. Именно это спасло и вас, и вашего глупого брата. 

— Спасло от вас?

— В первую очередь от меня. Если бы с Уильямом Райкером что-то произошло, вы бы вместе с Эраном пошли под трибунал. 

— Я делаю все возможное, чтобы доказать свою преданность команде, капитану и вам. Мой брат делает тоже самое, он блестящий офицер, умный и знающий. Знаю, он не всегда умеет владеть своими чувствами, но он научится. Направление на «Титан» стало для него исполнением самой заветной мечты. Со временем ему удастся заслужить ваше уважение, адмирал, и уважение капитана. Эран обязан ему навсегда. А я обязан вам. Но вряд ли я смогу изменить ваше мнение о себе в лучшую сторону. Я очень хочу, чтобы капитан вспомнил обо всем, но сейчас Эран получил шанс вернуть его расположение, отвечая за корабль. Он учится ответственности. И, возможно, он сможет простить самого себя. Прошу вас, адмирал, не отнимайте у него этого шанса.

— Я ничего не буду скрывать от капитана, если он спросит напрямую или вспомнит о том, что произошло. 

— Но если подобного не произойдет, вы же не расскажите ему? Пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы мой брат так и не сумел показать капитану, на что он действительно способен. Он хороший офицер. Не уничтожайте его за то, что он действовал столь импульсивно. Он ошибся и ему придется жить с этим очень долго. Но он еще может заслужить прощение капитана. 

— Ступайте, Игон. Вы слышали, что я сказал. 

— Да, сэр, — дверь за Ференцем закрылась. 

Пикард сел на постель и посмотрел на Уилла, который открыл глаза и нахмурился.

— Ты слышал все?

— Меня разбудил приход доктора. Сначала я толком не проснулся, но ваш разговор заставил сон уйти. Я не зря не доверяю им? У меня, судя по всему, масса причин для этого.

— Ты хочешь узнать все?

— Нет, — Райкер покачал головой, — сейчас я хочу только одного: почувствовать, что вы в меня верите. 

— Уилл...

— Может я поглупел за эти несколько дней, что провалялся в коме, но на некоторые вещи я сейчас смотрю по-другому. Если я попрошу — вы мне расскажите все, что я захочу?

— Я не скрою от тебя ни единой мелочи.

— Сейчас мне достаточно знать именно это, — Райкер укрылся одеялом и закрыл глаза. — И я по-прежнему хочу спать.

— Спи, Уилл, — Пикард улыбнулся, скинул с себя свитер и, взяв книгу, лег на постель. — А я буду рядом.

Когда Уильям Райкер проснулся, в каюте кроме него никого не было. Свет был приглушен, и все вокруг словно погрузилось в сон. На прикроватном столике уже не было бокалов, а книги были убраны на одну из полок. Порядок заменил ту легкую небрежность, что еще недавно царила в каюте.

Уильям улыбнулся: теперь на первое место явно вышел строгий стиль адмирала, чьи вкусы, судя по всему, совершенно не изменились за столько лет. И если еще несколько часов назад первый помощник с корабля «Энтерпрайз» чувствовал себя чужим и случайно заброшенным туда, где ему совершенно не место, то сейчас капитан «Титана» с удовольствием ощущал правильность всего происходящего. Словно и не было никаких сомнений. И даже порядок во всем, что его окружало, не только не раздражал, но и казался единственно верным. 

— Компьютер, — Райкер сел на кровати поудобнее, — местонахождение адмирала Пикарда?

— Адмирал Пикард на мостике.

— Что-то произошло?

— Сформулируйте запрос точнее.

— Какие обстоятельства вынудили адмирала отправиться на мостик?

— Проводится проверка всех систем корабля. 

— Доложите, где мы находимся.

— Компьютер, отставить, — раздался голос адмирала.

— Сэр? — Уилл растерянно посмотрел на вошедшего в каюту Пикарда, — вы не желаете мне даже сказать, где мой корабль сейчас?

— Ты все неправильно понял, — адмирал, одетый в форму, к которой Райкер уже начал привыкать, сел в кресло напротив постели. — Я просто хочу сказать тебе все сам. Тем более обстоятельства вынуждают меня это сделать.

— Я не понимаю.

— Через три часа мы окажемся в Нейтральной Зоне.

— Что? — капитан отбросил одеяло, встал и потянулся за своей одеждой, что была аккуратно уложена на краю постели. — Что мы там забыли, сэр? Почему вообще мы летим туда? Ромуланцы снова пытаются нас куда-то втянуть? Пытаются в очередной раз насолить Федерации?

— Многое изменилось за эти двенадцать лет. Особенно в последний год. И все благодаря тебе. Я думал, что у нас есть еще время и ты успеешь поправиться. Или, по крайней мере, вспомнить хотя бы что-нибудь. — Пикард помолчал. — И мне страшно за тебя, Уилл. Я не имею права мешать твоему выздоровлению и вынуждать твою память насильно возвращать то, что ты не помнишь. Или вернее, не знаешь сейчас. Но у нас больше нет времени. Я сделал все от меня зависящее, но некоторые вещи выше моих желаний. 

— Что происходит?  
— Из-за некоторых обстоятельств необъявленная война между Федерацией и Ромуланской империей сменилась миром. И ты имеешь к этому самое прямое отношение.

— Я опять брежу? — Райкер присел на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел адмирал. — Мир между нами и ромуланцами? Этого не может быть.

— Все так и думали до того момента, когда ты спас тысячи ромуланцев, пожертвовав «Энтерпрайзом».

Уилл побледнел и схватил адмирала за руку.

— Пожертвовав вашим кораблем? А команда? Уорф, Дейта, Диана? 

— Успокойся, Уилл.

— Я что — убил их всех ради тех, кто и спасибо не скажет за спасение? — голос Райкера сорвался на крик. Капитану «Титана» вдруг показалось, что ему нечем дышать, словно в один момент исчез весь кислород.

— Ты должен успокоиться! — адмирал прижал к себе капитана. — Ты не должен думать сейчас ни о чем плохом.

— Кто-нибудь выжил? — глухим голосом проговорил Райкер.

— Да. Выжил. И тебя никто ни в чем не винит. Ты действовал так, как должен был. Так, как действовал бы я. И теперь мирные переговоры подходят к своему завершению. И ты — единственный человек, благодаря которому через несколько дней будет подписан последний договор. А Нейтральная Зона больше никогда не будет опасна для кораблей Федерации и ее баз, которые теперь будут там располагаться.

— Я могу не справиться, — Райкер с тоской посмотрел на Пикарда. — Я не хочу подвести, но вы должны знать, что могу это сделать против собственной воли. Я словно оказался в темной комнате и не знаю, куда мне идти. И мне страшно, сэр. Что вы подумаете обо мне, если я сорву переговоры?

— Я буду рядом, Уилл, — адмирал поцеловал Райкера в висок. Вместе мы со всем справимся.

— Мне так хочется в это верить... 

— Поверь, Уилл. Это не так сложно, как тебе кажется. 

— Сэр, — Уилл попытался встать с подлокотника, но адмирал помешал ему это сделать, — я хочу спросить...

— Я тебя слушаю, — на лице Пикарда появилась улыбка.

— Скажите, сэр, мы начали встречаться еще на «Энтерпрайзе»? — неожиданно для самого себя Уилл рассмеялся. — Я, наверно, похож на полного болвана: «Начали встречаться» — это так по-детски звучит.

— Напротив, это звучит очень серьезно. Тем более, это действительно так и было.  
— И у нас были настоящие свидания? — глаза Уилла словно просили о подробностях.  
— Можно и так сказать, — Пикард смотрел на Райкера, не отрываясь. — Был даже романтический ужин. Кстати, это было целиком твоей идеей. Меня хватало лишь на прогулки по голопалубе. 

— Думаю, что цветы вы мне так ни разу и не подарили, — Райкер произнес это таким тоном, что теперь уже Пикард рассмеялся: столько он услышал обиды в голосе.

— На самом деле подарил. Ты не выбрасывал их даже тогда, когда они совсем засохли.

— Я думаю, что был по-настоящему счастлив на «Энтерпрайзе». Но вы не могли бы оставаться со мною вечно. Сколько мы не были вместе? Сколько вы были от меня вдалеке. Вы жили на Земле, а я... я... Я за это время успел уничтожить «Энтерпрайз» и убить столько своих друзей! — Райкер прикрыл глаза, его тело затрясло, а рука настолько сильно сжала ладонь адмирала, что, казалось, вот-вот можно было услышать треск костей.

— Ты должен понять только одно: ты все сделал правильно! — с силой проговорил Пикард. — И если бы не ты — сейчас была бы война. И каждый день гибли чьи-то друзья. Подумай об этом.

— Не хочу, — отрицательно покачал головой Райкер. — Однажды я сяду, открою журнал, найду все сведения о том, что произошло, выясню каждую деталь, узнаю кто... — на мгновение Райкер не смог говорить, но потом, собравшись с силами, продолжил, — узнаю, кто остался жив. Узнаю все. Но не сейчас. Слишком больно.   
Пикард встал, потянул за собой Уилла и обнял.

— Я одновременно хочу и не хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил все, — проговорил адмирал. — Сейчас ты не помнишь хорошего, но при этом и плохого не существует тоже.

— Вы говорили, что нам было трудно. Снова быть вместе. 

— Да, было трудно. Но все в прошлом. И сейчас никто не смеет ничего нам говорить. Ты капитан флагмана Звездного Флота, я — адмирал, без положительного решения которого многое остановится, а сложные вопросы так и останутся неразрешенными. Мы вместе и так будет всегда.  
Уилл вжался в тело капитана, подчиняясь его сильным рукам, в попытке прийти в себя и закрыл глаза. Ведь еще никогда с момента своего пробуждения в постели рядом с адмиралом, Уильяму Райкеру не было так страшно.

— Ты хочешь есть? — этот обыденный вопрос, заданный спокойным голосом, вырвал капитана из мрачных мыслей.

— Что?

— Ты голоден, Уилл? — адмирал добродушно усмехнулся. — Я вот очень. Наше сегодняшнее развлечение отняло много сил, хотя я бы не променял его ни на что другое. Ты и не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе, когда был на Земле. За столько лет я настолько привык к твоему постоянному присутствию, что порой хотелось кричать в голос. 

— Мне кажется, я тоже очень тосковал, — неуверенно проговорил Райкер. — Нет, — продолжил он более уверенным тоном, — я точно знаю это. 

— Я волновался. Твой характер всегда заставлял тебя искать не сколько приключений, сколько неприятностей. Или это они тебя вечно искали и находили?

— Зато теперь вы знаете, сэр, — глаза Уилла заблестели, — как чувствовал себя я, когда вы пытались покинуть корабль, ныряя в пучину приключений, как в море на голопалубе.

— Да уж, ощущение не ахти. Все было так странно — я сидел на Земле, ты летал по космическому пространству, но жизнь текла словно мимо. Будто половину тебя оторвали и нет никакой возможности вернуть все на свои места. 

— Вы поставили свое личное счастье выше нужд Федерации? — любопытство, смешанное с неверием, блеснуло в глазах Райкера. — Если это так — вы очень изменились, сэр.

— Я действительно изменился. А еще я устал от интриг в высшем командовании Звездного флота. Когда я соглашался бросить «Энтерпрайз» и тебя ради адмиральского чина, я не знал, о какое количество подводных камней мне придется удариться. Ведь я никогда не любил плыть по течению и жить по шаблонам. Есть много вещей правильных и от них нельзя отступаться. Но подковерная борьба некоторых людей утомляла и не приносила ничего хорошего. 

— Вы ведь не промолчали?

— Я заставлял себя слушать и с мостика «Энтерпрайза», так что мне просто стало чуть полегче действовать. Я считаю, что я сделал много хорошего и нужного для Звездного Флота и Федерации в целом. И не только я так думаю. Именно поэтому сейчас мало что решается без моего участия. Но даже мне было сложно вернуться к тебе. 

— Но когда это вас останавливали трудности, адмирал Пикард.

— Никогда. И так будет всегда. 

— Мне страшно! — Райкер сжался как от холода. — Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

— Может это оттого, что все сейчас хорошо? Ты привык жить в постоянном движении. Борясь с трудностями. Выходить победителем из сложных ситуаций. 

— И ромуланцы именно для этого сейчас и появились? — улыбнулся Райкер, — чтобы встряхнуть меня? Чтобы я не забыл, что кроме счастья есть еще и горе? 

— Ты слишком мрачно смотришь на мир.

— Наверно потому, что голоден! — Капитан потянулся. — И я хочу сейчас съесть утку по-пекински и пирог с вишней, а еще... — Райкер осекся, заметив каким напряженным стало лицо адмирала. — Что такое? Это блюдо запрещено на «Титане»?

— Ты не заказывал пирог больше полугода. С того самого момента, как...

— Как что? — нахмурился Уилл.  
— Как чуть не умер, — четко произнес адмирал.

— Умер? — Уильям от удивления еле смог задать вопрос. — Меня пытались убить?

— Думаю, это в корне неверное предположение. Скорее — это была попытка несколько иного свойства. И результат должен был быть иным. Но все пошло наперекосяк. И к тому же, как стало известно позже, спровоцировало вирус на очередной удар по твоему организму.

— Доктор Ференц меня спас. А судя по слышанному мною разговору тот, кто спас, тот и был виновником всех неприятностей, — Райкер выглядел задумчивым. — А его брат?

— Глупый влюбленный мальчишка! — резко проговорил адмирал.

— Что? — с момента своего пробуждения на Титане Уильям Райкер не был настолько ошарашен. — Вы хотите сказать, что этот мальчишка...

— Вообразил, что он тебе нравится.

Райкер посмотрел на адмирала и вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся до слез, до боли в животе и никак не мог остановиться. 

— Уилл! — рука Пикарда легла на плечо капитана. — Тебе надо успокоиться.

— Но это все так напоминает театр абсурда! — смех вдруг резко оборвался, а Уильям всхлипнул. — Я не могу быть ни с кем, кроме вас, сэр! Ни с кем!

— Я никогда не сомневался в этом.

— Мне что, пытались подлить любовное зелье? — развеселился Райкер.

— Можно и так сказать. Только не рассчитали, что твой организм не приспособлен для подобных веществ. В итоге, когда я вернулся, ты встретил меня несколько не в форме.

— А где были вы, сэр?

— Вынужден был ненадолго возвратиться на Землю. Но после того случая я уже не покидал корабль.

— Эран Ференц не придумал ничего нового, — Райкер посерьезнел. — Но действовать так топорно!

— Не все обладают твоим обаянием, Уилл, — усмехнулся Пикард. — Так что идут другими путями.

— Я удивляюсь только одному: как вы не стерли их в порошок, когда открылась правда? Пожалели и не довели до трибунала, потому что...

— Потому что ты не дал. Игон совершил почти невероятное, вытаскивая тебя. Эран написал рапорт о переводе, готов был предстать перед кем угодно и чуть ли не ночевал под дверью больничного отсека. Ты решил, что с этими перепуганными мальчишками все худшее уже произошло. Но вишневый пирог есть прекратил. 

— Забавно как складывается, — Уилл все же поднялся и подошел к иллюминатору. — За этим полем все неизменно, время словно завороженное, течет медленно и мешает изменениям. А здесь события меняют друг дружку иногда с немыслимой скоростью. Порой и подумать не успеваешь, а все вокруг становится совершенно иным. Кто из ромуланцев прибудет на переговоры? Я знаю его?

— Знаешь. Но вряд ли помнишь. Вы встречались два месяца назад, когда состоялась взаимная передача координат секретных баз в Нейтральной Зоне.

— Чертова память! И это так глупо. Почему я не мог забыть что-нибудь другое? Например, ссоры с отцом или те ядовитые кусачие растения, из-за которых я чуть не отправился на тот свет? Я забыл самое важное! И даже не спасение ромуланцев. Я забыл о наших отношениях. И поэтому где-то на подсознании я все еще чего-то опасаюсь. Хотя доказательств мне было представлено столько, что сомневаться во всем этом может только полный идиот. И к тому же мы летим в Нейтральную Зону. Это место мы всегда облетали по кривой, если только обстоятельства не вынуждали наплевать на правила. А сейчас... Нейтральная Зона станет частью Федерации. Важные секреты больше не секреты. С ромуланцами заключается мир. Человек, которого я когда-то полюбил, рядом со мной и не собирается меня покидать. Все мечты, о которых я и подумать не всегда себе разрешал, вдруг стали реальностью. 

— И это пугает?

— Можно и так сказать. Но, скорее всего, мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы ко всему привыкнуть. В конце концов, вы же не сразу привыкли, что ваш первый помощник стал так рьяно ограничивать вашу свободу.

— Да, твои действия были несколько неожиданными. Но, говоря начистоту, обо мне еще никто и никогда так не заботился. И в какой-то момент я понял, что это забота проявлялась не только потому, что была продиктована долгом. Но и потому, что ты не хотел потерять того, к кому испытываешь чувство любви. Это было нелегко. На некоторые вещи я не имел права. Но так не могло продолжаться вечно: твое молчание, мое деланное равнодушие... И иногда я жалею, что мы потеряли столько времени впустую.

— Не впустую, сэр, — Уилл обернулся и посмотрел на Пикарда, губы которого задумчиво улыбались. — Каждое мгновение, проведенное рядом с вами было настоящим счастьем. И я не откажусь ни от одного из них. Тем более, я помню только их.   
— Только их? — в голосе Пикарда прозвучали непривычные лукавые нотки.  
— Про ваше злоупотребление властью и званием, мы поговорим позже, сэр, — капитан не удержался и рассмеялся. Но через секунду от улыбки уже не осталось и следа. — А за ужином вам лучше рассказать мне о мирном договоре и прочих вещах, о которых мне точно нужно знать.  
— Хорошо, — Пикард поднялся из кресла. — Мне нужно принести некоторые данные. Из-за их важности, они не введены в базы корабля. Сейчас я принесу пад из твоего кабинета.  
— Хорошо, сэр. Тем более, я не особо помню, куда я его спрятал.  
Пикард вышел из каюты, а Райкер вновь посмотрел на звезды. Но через какое-то время улыбнулся.

— Компьютер, загрузить семейный архив Жан-Люка Пикарда.

— Назовитесь.

— Уильям Райкер, капитан.

— Голос опознан. Архив загружается. Какой период времени интересует?

Райкер ненадолго задумался.

— Вывести на монитор фотографии семьи капитана Пикарда, введенные после пребывания на Земле после нападения боргов.  
Изображения следовали друг за другом, а Уилл с улыбкой смотрел на мирные пейзажи французской провинции. Жан-Люк Пикард выглядел так безмятежно посреди виноградников.

Какое-то спокойствие вдруг охватило Райкера.

— Компьютер, загрузить что-нибудь двухлетней давности. 

— Повторите запрос.

— Вывести изображения адмирала Жан-Люка Пикарда и капитана Уильяма Райкера. Все, что есть в базе.

— Идет загрузка данных.

Уилл уже почти без интереса скользнул взглядом по последней фотографии, сделанной на Земле: единственное изображение, где вся семья Пикардов собралась вместе, но внезапно, словно против воли, напряглись мускулы.

— Компьютер, вернуть последний снимок семьи адмирала. Изображение улыбающегося Райкера и серьезного Пикарда на фоне «Энтерпрайза» сменила фотография Жан-Люка, его брата, жены брата и весело улыбающегося мальчика.   
Уилл на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сердце словно забыло каково это — отбивать свой ритм четко и сжалось от боли. Даже дышать стало почти невозможно.

— Компьютер, вывести отдельно изображение Рене Пикарда. Сконструировать возрастные изменения внешности. Показать, как будет выглядить Рене в 25 лет. Изменить цвет глаз на синий. Сравнить с изображением Эрана Ференца в его личном деле.

— Провести процесс невозможно. Произошел сбой программы. 

— Разумеется, — тихо проговорил Райкер, — разумеется. 

— Уилл? — Жан-Люк Пикард вошел в каюту, держа в руках пад. — Что-то произошло?

— Прекращайте этот цирк! — голос Уильяма Райкера был по-прежнему негромким. — Вы допустили ошибку. Продолжать эти игры не имеет смысла.

— Уилл, о чем ты?

— Хватит! — Райкер яростно выкрикнул это слово и с тоской, которая выворачивала буквально наизнанку, смотрел, как изменяется все вокруг. Никакого «Титана», никакой каюты, никакого Жан-Люка Пикарда. Никаких исполненных заветных желаний. Только серые мрачные стены и вооруженные ромуланцы, один из которых насмешливо произнес:

— Добро пожаловать в реальность, коммандер.

**Часть четвертая**

— Вы так верили и мы уже решили, что вы у нас в кармане, коммандер Райкер. Вы знаете, у нас даже возник спор. В вашей памяти был еще один образ. Некоей девушки под именем Минуэт. Мин. Мы уже почти решились действовать через него. Но образ Жан-Люка Пикарда в вашей голове и ваших мыслях перекрывал все остальное. И вполне понятные желания в отношении его личности... Да вы влюблены в него по уши, первый офицер. И как теперь доверять правилам вашей хваленой Федерации, если лучшие офицеры втайне сохнут по своим капитанам и мечтают о них по ночам. Или это какая-то уловка Звездного Флота? Скрепить узами, чтобы породить фанатичную преданность одного другому? В ваших правилах больше скрыто, чем выставлено на показ. И этим Федерация лишний раз подтверждает свою лицемерность и лживость. 

Ромуланец, представившийся Ференом, даже не раздражал. Слишком много говорил. Его речь уже воспринималась фоном. А учитывая, что Уильям Райкер продолжал думать о своем, то ему было абсолютно все равно, что вокруг него происходит.

Разочарование было слишком велико. Посторонние влезли в его мозг, вытащили на свет все самые сокровенные мысли, заставили поверить в чудеса... Выполнили самые заветные желания. Сделали полностью и безоговорочно счастливым. Это ощущение... Словно готов взлететь без крыльев, зная, что не упадешь. Быть счастливым. Самым счастливым. Любимым!

Все ложь. От начала до конца ложь. Но в нее ведь почти поверил. Но что-то не позволило поверить до конца. Что это было? Страх? Собственная неуверенность? Боязнь обмана?

Тонкая нить неверия... Но ведь некоторые моменты были от нее свободны. Но они и приносили сейчас самую сильную боль. И тоска... Хотелось даже закричать. 

— Коммандер! Вы нас слышите? — Ферен дотронулся до плеча Райкера. — Вы еще должны рассказать нам то, что мы хотим знать.

— Я ничего вам не должен! — Уилл скинул руку ромуланца и насмешливо огляделся. — Вам вообще ни один человек ничем не обязан и ничего не должен. У вашей расы всегда присутствовала мания величия. Или эта мания преследования заставляет вас влезать в голову к другим людям? Своя жизнь настолько скучна, что хоть о чужой поразмыслить?

— Вы слишком много позволяете себе! — Ферен размахнулся, но Уилл оказался проворнее и ударил первым.

— Взять его! — ромуланец согнулся от боли. — Запихните его в кресло! Не хочет говорить сам — заставим его это сделать. Но сначала преподайте ему урок, чтобы стал сговорчивее!

Удары наносились по самым болезненным местам. Казалось, ромуланцы очень хорошо разбирались и в физической стороне человеческого тела. Не хуже, чем в давлении на психику. 

Всего через пару минут Райкера, которому рассекли бровь и сломали пару ребер, с трудом запихнули в кресло и пристегнули его руки у подлокотникам. Впрочем, первый помощник Энтерпрайза в долгу не остался: у одного ромуланца была сломана рука, у другого — нос, а Ферен держал у рта платок, пытаясь остановить кровотечение из разодранной щеки. 

— Вы так и не поняли, Райкер! — Ферен с ненавистью смотрел на коммандера. — Если бы вы нам помогли, мы бы вернули вас в ваши мечты! Вы были бы с Пикардом навсегда. Все-все, чего вы хотели, о чем вы мечтали, всегда было бы с вами! Всегда! Навечно! Ваш любимый капитан и вы — вместе и навсегда. Как вы не понимаете? Одно движение и все именно так, как вы этого хотите. Его тело! Его любовь и страсть! Неужели вы считаете, что недостойны счастья?

— Это не счастье! — почти выплюнул с ненавистью Уилл. — Это обман.

— А какая разница? — Ферен навис на Райкером, против воли притягивая его взгляд. — Если Пикард будет рядом с вами, не все ли равно, что будет в реальности? Мы еще можем стереть ваше осознание правды! Мы можем вернуть вас в мир, где вам и место! Вы ведь были счастливы там, коммандер Райкер? Какая разница, что происходит на самом деле, если вы счастливы? Ваш капитан любит вас. Позволяет вам все! Вы просыпаетесь с ним в одной постели. Он одним движением может успокоить или возбудить ваше тело. Он ваш. Только ваш. Никаких соперников, никаких вопросов, никаких чужих. Все так, как и должно быть. Так, как вы хотите. Что может сравниться с чувством полного обладания любимым человеком? И на что вы хотите это променять? На иллюзорное существование рядом с человеком, которым вы лишь хотите обладать? Пикард в реальности держит вас за пустое место. Вы готовы ради него на все, а он вас не замечает. Мы можем подарить вам все, о чем вы мечтали. Исполнить все ваши мечты! Ну и зачем нам противиться? Зачем? За что вы сражаетесь сейчас, коммандер? За что? За пребывание рядом с равнодушным к вам человеком? Он вытирает о вас ноги. Даже не прислушивается к вашим словам. Вы желаете его защитить, а он делает то, что хочет. Ухаживает за женщиной. Не смотрит в вашу сторону. А нужны ли вы вообще ему? Хоть раз вы задумывались об этом? Хотя бы раз? Да андроиду он больше доверяет, чем вам. Кукле с интеллектом. А вы... Ваши чувства и эмоции Жан-Люку Пикарду безразличны. И вы ему безразличны. Неужели вы до сих пор не заметили этого? Или влюбленные слепы? Вы же умный человек, коммандер. Отчего же вы ведете себя столь глупо?

— Замолчите! — Уиллу хотелось закрыть уши и не слышать ничего из того, что почти кричал Ферен. — Все, что вы говорите — это ложь. Ложь!

— Да вы сами не сомневаетесь в моих словах. Только дурацкая человеческая гордость не дает вам признать настоящую правду. Взять ситуацию на этой планете: зачем Пикард отправил вас сюда? Сама планета ядовита, газ может стать для человека смертельным в любой момент. И помимо этого еще подозрение, что здесь находится наша база. Неужели столь важно было отправить в неизвестность именно вас? И не говорите, что он доверяет вам. А может, наоборот, хотел избавиться раз и навсегда? Ваших товарищей забрали сразу, а с вашей транспортацией тянули так, что мы успели перехватить ваш сигнал и не дать вам покинуть планету. И неужели вы считаете, что Пикард со своим кораблем еще на орбите? Жаль, что сейчас мы не можем вам показать звездную пустоту вокруг планеты. 

— Я подожду, пока изменится погода на поверхности планеты! — глухо проговорил Райкер.

— Ваша вера в человека, которому вы настолько безразличны, вызывает серьезные опасения в вашей нормальности. Я считал, что вы умный человек, коммандер.

— А теперь усомнились? С чего это? Разве я вам что-то сказал, что позволило поставить подобный диагноз?

— О, вы заговорите, — Ферен кивнул одному из ромуланцев и тот подошел к креслу со шприцом в руке. Через секунду игла вонзилась в предплечье Уилла. — Вы расскажите нам все. А если нет — умрете здесь. А если когда-нибудь какой-нибудь корабль Федерации случайно забредет сюда лет через двести, может быть найдут остатки вашего скелета. При условии, что ваша хваленая Федерация вообще еще будет существовать.

— Вашу империю уж точно переживет!

— Вы, Райкер, этого все равно уже не узнаете.

Голос Ферена раздавался как издалека. И оттуда же, словно из ниоткуда, взялась боль, выворачивающая мыщцы и ломающая кости. Тело словно парализовало. Только боль. И дикое желание доказать себе самому, что все не так, как говорили ромуланцы. Энтерпрайз на орбите. Пикард не улетел. Не бросил. Все — ложь! Нет ни слова правды. Вытащат. Из каких только передряг не выходил Райкер победителем. Благодаря друзьям. Благодаря команде. Благодаря ее капитану. Ни на секунду нельзя усомниться в правде. Правде! Жан-Люку Пикарду небезразличен Уилл Райкер. Пусть не так, как хотелось. Не так, как мечталось. Но жизнь любит преподносить сюрпризы. А первый помощник корабля Энтерпрайз умеет мечтать! И не какому-то ромуланскому прихвостню манипулировать Райкером его же собственными мечтами. Черта с два!

Черта с два кто-то заставит усомниться в честности Жан-Люка Пикарда. Он никогда никого не бросал в беде, даже если приходилось рисковать жизнью. И пускай для него любовь Уилла Райкера пустой звук, никто не заставит забыть о долге. О преданности. О чести. И никакая боль не заставит позабыть все то, через что пришлось пройти. Вместе. Сколько было преодолено препятствий. Сколько сомнений исчезло. Сколько борьбы с самим собой. Решение давно уже принято: неважно, что чувствует капитан Пикард, главное, что чувствует Уилл Райкер. А мечты... Они на то и мечты, чтобы ими жить. Да, показали, как могло бы быть. Но только могло бы. Но жизнь расставляет и тасует человеческие судьбы так, как удобнее ей. Иногда — это счастье. Иногда — это горе. Иногда — это мечты. Самые настоящие мечты. И пусть ими и остаются. 

Уилл очнулся от своих мыслей, когда понял, что боль исчезла. Совсем исчезла. И ромуланцев не было рядом. Только мальчишка с той земной фотографии, что широко улыбался солнцу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Рене сидел на камнях в углу огромного зала и с тоской смотрел на Уилла Райкера сквозь слезы.

— У меня не получилось. Я хотел, чтобы ты остался со мной. Я хотел перестать быть одиноким. Но ты не захотел. Я не смог тебя победить. Я не смог тебя оставить здесь. Ты слишком любишь свой мир, чтобы остаться в моем.

— Кто ты? 

— Мама спрятала меня здесь. Научила жить. Улетела. И не вернулась. Я так долго был один. Потом появился ты. Я думал, что подарив тебе то, что ты называешь мечтой, я сделаю тебя счастливым и ты навсегда останешься рядом. Но у меня не получилось. Ты свободен. Твой корабль ищет тебя. Все за тебя волнуются. Скоро ты сможешь к ним вернуться. А я останусь здесь. Прости, если я причинил тебе боль. Я просто был слишком одиноким.

— Ты пойдешь со мной. 

Мальчишка вытер руками слезы и недоверчиво уставился на первого помощника Энтерпрайза.

— Зачем? Ведь ты не знаешь, какой я на самом деле. Даже эту внешность я взял из твоей памяти. Брал самое забытое воспоминание. Но ты вспомнил. Зачем мне идти с тобой? 

— Люди не бывают одиноки, потому что ценят дружбу. Потому что умеют любить. Потому что одиночество не имеет право подчинять себе нашу жизнь. 

— Значит, если я не похож на вас, вы все равно мне поможете? — глаза Рене заблестели. — Я... Я не хочу больше быть один. 

— Все — разные. Но никто не должен быть изгоем только потому, что он не похож на других, — Райкер протянул мальчишке руку.

— Первый! Вы меня слышите? — голос Пикарда заставил Уилла вздрогнуть всем телом. Чуть помедлив, Райкер коснулся коммуникатора.

— Да, капитан.

— Рад, что с вами все в порядке, Первый.

— Мы потеряли ваш сигнал, коммандер, — Уорф явно воспринимал все погодные и прочие аномалии на свой счет, — сейчас мы вытащим вас оттуда. Уже несколько часов мы пытаемся это сделать. И вот, наконец, удача. 

— Вы возьмете на борт двоих, Уорф.

— Хорошо, коммандер, — если клингон и был удивлен, то не подал виду. Он замолчал на пару секунд, а потом недоверчиво заявил, — второй сигнал найден, но он странный. 

— Тебе нужно стать самим собой, — проговорил Райкер.

— Ты ведь поможешь мне? Мне страшно.

— Конечно. Все будет хорошо, — коммандер прищурился от света, что излучал теперь «Рене» в своем настоящим виде. — Уорф, поднимай двоих.

Эпилог

Жан-Люк Пикард оторвался от книги. Он пытался заставить себя читать почти час, но мысли упорно крутились вокруг Уилла Райкера. После возвращения с планеты две недели назад, первый помощник словно замкнулся в себе. Меньше говорил. Редко бывал на людях. Перестал заглядывать к Гуинан. И намного реже посещал голопалубу. Уилл словно решал для себя что-то важное, но никак не мог принять решение. Подобное поведение коммандера вызывало беспокойство у капитана, привыкшего начинать смену с улыбки своего первого помощника. А сейчас, казалось, что Уилл вообще забыл как улыбаться. Или разучился это делать. Райкер всегда принимал решения очень быстро. Отчего же теперь он ведет себя совсем по-другому? Что так поглотило Уилла целиком и не желает выпускать? Вопросы. Сплошные вопросы. Но ведь всегда можно получить ответы, стоит только спросить. И, видимо, время для этого пришло.

— Капитан, — голос Дейты в коммуникаторе звучал так привычно. Что ж, есть вещи которые не меняются, — сожалею, что отвлекаю вас. Но мы, судя по всему, случайно попали в аномальную зону. Ваше присутствие на мостике необходимо.


End file.
